


blue like love hurts

by uncertainly



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward First Times, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, First Time, Fluff, Food, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Other, Trans Character, making out-implied, soft, the author is trying her best, these tags are sketchy when put together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27631271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncertainly/pseuds/uncertainly
Summary: one-shots about love and friendshipc4: Donghyuck knew it would take time for Jeno to get there and ask for more, but he could wait. He wanted to wait. He'd wait forever for his sweetheart.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. the galaxies of my heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello! i'm a newbie at writing about these boys, and also at writing in general (kind of). I'm trying my hand at these before I take on longer works because frankly, i have no confidence in my writing. (so i'm trying to work on it!) all of these one-shots were written for prompts from prompts.neocities.org (which seems to have gone defunct ://)
> 
> title taken from 'go deep' by gorgon city, kamille and ghosted.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. it's over for jeno when donghyuck bites into the cupcake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> title from 'space girl' by frances forever. written for the prompt: Jeno wipes something from Donghyuck's face (eyelash, food crumb, etc.) 
> 
>   
> warnings: descriptions of food

_space girl, i saw a lunar eclipse_

_looked like how I feel 'bout your lips_

\- 'space girl', frances forever

"You've—um, you've... got something on...um. N-nevermind, " he stuttered out. Donghyuck's teasing gaze didn't help Jeno's embarrassment. He just took another bite of the frosted cupcake, getting even more cream on the top of his lips. Jeno felt almost nauseous with how endearing the sight was. 

"Where did you say these were from, again?" said Donghyuck, "They're so sweet."

Jeno could feel his mouth water as the plump, red lips closed around another bite of the cupcake. "Jaemin, my roommate, made them, " he answered, not tearing his gaze away from Donghyuck's mouth. 

He could only watch, transfixed, as Donghyuck ate the cake. Once he was done, he grinned at Jeno, his mouth covered with cream. "Well?" Donghyuck raised his eyebrow, "What're you waiting for, sweetheart? Don't you want to wipe  it off for me?" 

Jeno wrung his hands in his t-shirt, palms sweaty with excitement. He leaned closer, across the table in Donghyuck's kitchen, until he could only see the boy's face. 

Donghyuck gripped his shirt and yanked him forward, touching their foreheads together in a gentle sort of preparation of what was to come. Jeno could feel the shortening of his breath, the heat of his exhale as he moved his hand to cup Donghyuck's cheek. 

Donghyuck only smiled, and Jeno all but gave in to him. 

"Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! if you enjoyed, please consider dropping a comment or kudos!


	2. get all crazy when i feel your love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. first times are always scary but donghyuck is sure he wants this with jeno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter title is from 'lose my cool' by dnce. this was written for the prompt: Jeno finds Donghyuck delirious from a fever. 
> 
> warnings: discussions of sex, explicit language, donghyuck is in heat but the implied sex is consensual  
> 

Donghyuck was getting impatient. "You know you can help me, right? I've done this before," he says to the boy standing by the door of his room. Donghyuck himself was laying in bed, the sheets twisted between his legs like they'd been kicked off his body in a frenzy.

"Donghyuck, I don't know _how_ to help you," Jeno says, his voice sounding like he was speaking from far away. It had been a day since Dongyuck's heat had hit, and his senses had dulled a little with his fever. Jeno looked frustrated, but mostly just concerned. In the back of his mind, Dongyuck pitied the sight of his handsome face scrunched up in a deep frown. "Babe, "he pleads, in his most soothing tone, "There isn't just one way to do it. I just want to be with you right now, and it doesn't matter what we do. We can do whatever you feel comfortable with".

At this point, he could feel the heavy pit of arousal in his stomach and the slick leaking from his hole. But he was having a hard time focusing on that, too distracted by Jeno. Nothing was going right. They had planned to hook up a few times before either of them had their heats but Donghyuck had switched his suppressants a month ago, which had messed with his cycle.

He could tell Jeno was afraid and insecure. When Donghyuck had asked him out at the first Dance Club meeting, he had agreed but seemed nervous. On their second date, at a design exhibition that Jeno had been really excited about, he quietly admitted to Dongyuck that he'd never been with an omega. "I always knew I was gay but I was in the closet back home, and too scared to do anything about it once I got to college," he had said, looking away with shame. Donghyuck had reassured him that they'd take things slowly. They kissed that night, outside the door to Jeno's dorm. Donghyuck had walked back home flustered, feeling happy and wrung out with how fond this boy made him feel.

Which brought them to this scene, the last thing either of them wanted. Jeno had shown up to his dorm once Donghyuck had called him, looking as if he'd ran all the way. Donghyuck could see the worry in his eyes as he had dropped the bags of groceries by his bedside. Jeno had seemed unsure of where to be, walking back to the door before facing him.

"Donghyuck. I-I want to make it good for you. I _want_ you. I just don't want to mess up, I don't want to hurt you" he whispers now, looking over with teary eyes. Dongyuck exhales quietly, his shoulders dropping. It helped to know that Jeno wanted him. He extended his arm towards Jeno, "Come here, please? You're not going to hurt me, I trust you, baby. Because we're going to talk through this. You're not alone and lucky for you, I've been with my fair share of omegas before". He grins wildly at Jeno, all of his teeth showing, and his words seem to lighten the atmosphere. Jeno seems to consider his words and Donghyuck can only smile as he walks toward the bed. He takes Donghyuck's hand, giggling as he falls onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed! drop kudos and/or comments if you'd like!!!


	3. feel the teeth sink in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Still the sweetest boy with the prettiest smile. Mark never wants to let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm still figuring out dialogues and endings (esp endings because rn they feel too cliched) so this is a bad attempt at both. written for the prompt: Mark and Jeno sitting on the couch that is really soft and sinking into the cushions. title from 'new orleans' by brockhampton. 
> 
> mark uses he/they pronouns in this, and both jeno and mark identify as trans. as a gender non-conforming person (who uses she/they pronouns), i've tried my best to represent these characters. if you think that there's anything that i could work on/change about this aspect, please feel free to drop a comment below!
> 
> also thank u soo much to everyone who read this and engaged with it, I really appreciate it!!
> 
> warnings: mention of violence, description of bruises

"I would have handled it," Mark remarks snidely, pushing Jeno down onto the sofa. He walks to the kitchen and yanks the fridge open furiously, lips set in a thin, displeased line. Grabbing the ice pack from inside, he walks back to where Jeno lies prone, his face turned into a lavender throw pillow, after slamming the refrigerator shut.  "I know you're angry, _hyung,_ but you're going to break that poor fridge. And you know that we can't afford a new one," Jeno says, muffled by the cushion. Mark chooses to ignore him while dropping the ice pack on Jeno's bare shoulder at which he lets out a sharp yelp. They walk to the other side of the sofa and lift Jeno's feet. Slipping them onto their lap, they feel the sofa give into his weight as he sits down. 

"I hate seeing you get hurt". "I know." 

This was almost like a habit for them. Mark knew there was no stopping Jeno from fighting at these types of parties, but seeing the boy in pain was unbearable to him. He faces the front, staring at the black screen of the TV, his mind running. They feel Jeno turn over onto his back and watch from the corner of their eye as he places the ice pack on the bruised cheek. The cheek is mottled with red and Mark winces at the thought of how sore it must be right now.  Jeno nudges his stomach with the toe of his shoe, getting his attention, "I don't regret it, _hyung_. And I don't care if it hurts or if I get expelled. It's not fair that you can't let your guard down at a party and it's not fair how they won't leave you alone". 

Mark tip their head onto the backrest of the sofa and smile ruefully. When they had met Jeno in first grade, they hadn't known it would turn out like this. The two of them had become inseparable and had spent all of middle and high school together. In a way, Mark likes to think that this was almost meant to be. They can still remember the soft excitement they had felt when Jeno had asked him if he could call Mark _hyung_ instead of _oppa_. "It feels better like this Mark," he had whispered, as they lay under Jeno's warm blanket. At twelve years old, this would be the most important thing for Mark. It was important because it felt good, because it felt like something slipped into place right then. Coming out to Jeno two years down the line had felt like coming home. 

It wasn't always easy and sitting on their sofa, Mark can feel the fear settling into their stomach once again. It doesn't help that they know that Jeno's trying to hide the other bruises from them. He knows that Jeno is hiding them for his sake, but Mark loves his boy too much to keep up the pretense. "At least take your binder off. And I know they hit your stomach, Jeno. Please, just let me help," they try once again, hoping that Jeno listens. After a long pause, J eno nods at him, slowly getting up. The ice pack is on the sofa by Mark's thighs now, and he watches as Jeno grins at him with his eyes. Still the sweetest boy with his pretty smile. Mark never wants to let him go. As Jeno walks towards his room, he turns back, "I'm going to take it off and then cuddles? I want to watch Kiki's Delivery Service again." 

And when Jeno looks at them like that, they could give him the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it! if you'd like to, please leave kudos and let me know what you thought :))


	4. darling, lead the way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck knew it would take time for Jeno to get there and ask for more, but he could wait. He wanted to wait. He'd wait forever for his sweetheart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello! i have found a new (?) prompt generator [here!](https://atsuzaki-playground.neocities.org/). so obviously i proceeded to write 1k worth of nohyuck in one day. this kind of functions as a sequel to chapter 2, so you might have to read it for context. i just really like this 'verse!
> 
> prompt: Donghyuck helping Jeno dry and brush their hair after a shower.
> 
> title from "free room" by ravyn lenae ft appleby
> 
> no warnings for this chapter, though there is an implication of donghyuck's heat.

Donghyuck helping Jeno dry and brush their hair after a shower.

The steam rises and dots the blue, ceramic tiles of the walls with moisture. The only sounds coming from inside the bathroom are the little splashes and the gentle lapping of water in the tub. The room feels humid and the water had cooled to a tepid heat, instead of the scalding temperature it was at when they first filled the tub. The room is filled with a stubborn kind of silence and they don't look at each other either. Their knees are touching, their bodies facing each other. It's like a small, secret kiss -- the kind that your body gives into even in the hardest moments; when it craves to have even just a small comfort. Donghyuck's legs ache with the memory of the past few days. He feels bone-tired and raw but his skin feels clean and his head is clear for the first time in a while. He stretches, his calves knocking into Jeno's as he scoots backwards to support his back with the tub. Sighing in relief, he extends his fingers out to Jeno's legs. He can feel Jeno's gaze on his fingers as they trace a mindless pattern on his knee.

The world seems to condense into that little room with the pale blue walls and Donghuck is kind of glad for the respite it offers. There's a lot they're going to have to talk about and just thinking about it makes his anxiety creep up. Jeno seems to sense the change because he looks up at Donghyuck, the familiar gesture feeling strange. After all, they hadn't looked at each other for a long time. He quirks his eyebrows inquisitively at Donghyuck and receives a smile in response.

Jeno seems to be thinking hard about something and Donghyuck guesses that he wants to say something. "We should get out soon," he whispers like he doesn't want to break the peace in the room. Leaving means that they have to face the world and face each other. Nodding, Donghyuck gets up and reaches for the two towels on the stand. He goes to hand one to Jeno but Jeno takes both of them from him. He tucks one under his armpit and opens up the other one, and wraps it around Donghyuck's body, using it to wipe at his shoulders, his stomach, his thighs. They step out of the bathtub together and wear the sweatpants they'd laid out on the counter. Jeno turns towards to tub to drain out the water and tells him that he should get to bed without waiting for Jeno to be done.

As Donghyuck steps out of the bathroom, the breath he takes in startles him. Their scents had become so saturated in the bathroom that stepping out is like a shock to his system. Inexplicably, Donghyuck finds himself longing to breathe in the heady combination of their smells again. He's just getting settled into bed when Jeno steps out and watches as he, too, realises the clarity of the air in the room. As Jeno makes his way to the bed, Donghyuck notices his hair dripping water onto his neck. He steps down and walks to Jeno, pulling him towards their dresser. "Your hair is still wet, darling. You're going to get a cold like that," he says, frowning as he picks up a discarded towel. Jeno's sitting on the seat at the dresser, his gaze almost shy in the mirror.

There's a certain weight that an act of care carries. It blurs out the lines between people. It's so intimate sometimes that it can almost feel like too much. It's an act of devotion, of surrender. You have to get your hands dirty, sometimes. It can be painful and tiring. Most people don't think of it as labour but that's what care-giving is. It's work in the most elementary sense of the term. As a child, Doghyuck was brought up under the wing of his omega care-givers. They taught him the importance of recognising the needs of others. They taught him how to pay attention and be attuned to those around him. But they also taught him how to ask for help without feeling ashamed. They gave him the room to  _ feel _ . Donghyuck grew up knowing how to show love and let himself be loved in return.

Jeno is trembling when Donghyuck places the towel on his head and starts to rub it gently against his hair, drying it.

Jeno wasn't raised around omegas. From what Doyoung has told him about his cousin, Jeno never learnt that care-giving had a cost, and when he presented, the role was thrust upon him without kindness. Jeno, in his late teens, was a lonely omega who cared for people without getting anything in return. Even now, he was willing to help Donghyuck through his heat despite his nervousness but didn't pay attention to how that exhausted him. This was Donghyuck's way of loving him and giving him time to recover. Jeno's anxiety gradually decreases as Donghyuck continues his ministrations. Once he's done, he throws the towel at a hamper before nudging Jeno to face him. Seating himself on Jeno's lap, he places a light kiss on his forehead, then his eyelids and his cheeks, and finally, his lips. Jeno holds Donghyuck's hips as he deepens the kiss, sighing quietly. "Thank you," Donghyuck says, "Thank you for being here for me".

Jeno shakes his head as if he disagrees, "Thank  _ you _ for trusting me. I only hope that it was okay." Donghyuck knew it would take time for Jeno to get there and ask for more, but he could wait. He wanted to wait. He'd wait forever for his sweetheart. He leans down to kiss Jeno one more time and whispers praises against his lips. As they fall asleep that night, Donghyuck holds Jeno to his chest and feels the world dissolve around them once more. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading! feel free to drop kudos or let me know what you think!


End file.
